Queen of Purgatory
by HarisaEnaja
Summary: What happened in Purgatory after Dean left? - Story brings together a whole host of side characters we haven't seen in a while. I like to think they're all still off having their own adventures after running into the Winchesters (May or may not actually feature Sam or Dean)
**A/N: Hi guys, I don't really know where this story is going, but I wanted to have some fun with some of the side characters that have been left behind over the years, and this kind of came to me. Like I said, don't really have a plan here, so if you have an idea of where to take this story, or would like me to add someone specific from the show, let me know! hopefully it will give me motivation to continue.**

 **Anyway, for right now this takes place in purgatory, some time after Dean left.**

* * *

 **(Purgatory)**

The girl appeared to be alone as she sat on a stump by the river. Around her the leaves on the trees were unnaturally motionless. Silence hung in the air and there was the constant lingering scent of decay. But the girl didn't seem at all phased by the grim atmosphere, in fact she was quite used to it. She was perfectly at ease, legs crossed casually, and concentrated on cleaning the dirt out from under her fingernails with a large obsidian knife. She didn't react or even look up when three figures materialized from black ooze not 10 paces away.  
The three collected themselves by straightening their clean, crisp suits. A beautiful blond woman with golden hair slicked back into a bun, an older man with a dark skin and flecks of white in his go-t, and a tall young man with a bright green tie. All three stood perfectly erect and peered and the girl hungrily, the woman even licked her lips.  
The young man stepped forward, fiddling with his tie before putting on his friendliest smile. His expression became one of greeting an old friend but his eyes still held a dangerous glint.  
"Emma." He greeted the girl warmly. She did not smile back, but finally acknowledged the newcomers presence by looking up and staring at them frigidly. She looked worse for the ware compared to the three; while they had on clean and uniform black suits, she wore several layers that were torn to shreds in spots and covered in blood and dirt. Her dirty blond hair could be called mangy at best, getting close to unintentional dreadlocks matted with blood and the grime that coated her person.  
"Dick." She spat at the young man.  
"Please, Dick was my father; call me Jr."  
"Oh no, see I wasn't addressing you by name, I was just calling you a great big _dick._ Douche-bag works too."

The smile stayed in place on the young man's face but his eyes tightened. He sighed, letting his annoyance out.  
"My sources tell me you want to say something to me. But before you do, let me give you a little bit of advice: give up now. You will not succeed, you will not even get close. My kind will crush your little rebellion into a billion pieces. We will eat your followers one by one and force you to watch as they scream out your name with their dying breaths. Purgatory is _mine!_ No matter how many fools you convince to follow you, no matter how many minor victories you win, purgatory will always belong to the Leviathans. You should all just go back to worrying about your own skins."  
Emma rolled her eyes.  
"Are you done?" She asked Jr. "Cause here's how I see it; once upon a time you guys ruled purgatory, but then Eve came along and put you in your place, locked the lot of you in some old rock and if The Angel hadn't come and sucked everyone to earth you would still be locked up."  
"You are not Eve." Jr. sneered at her, finally losing his charming smile. "Eve was the mother of all monsters! What are you? A lowly Amazon with a deluded sense of importance? You are a _child,_ a speck of life compared to the millions of years' experience we have! What hope do you possibly have in defeating us?"  
"Yeah, there's not much hope, I'll give you that." Emma said standing up and fearlessly walking over to the leviathan until they were nearly nose to nose. "But I will keep fighting to put you miserable bastards back were you belong until my last breath."  
The leviathan turned away.  
"You know, I was hoping you would say that." He said.

When he turned back to face her his head had changed into one gigantic mouth opening like a snakes' to reveal rows of dagger-like teeth. Before Emma could react the terrifying teeth sunk into her forearm and she let out a painful scream. The jaws didn't stay attached though, and came away with a large section of skin as it slid off of Emma's flesh in a slimy mess.  
The two other leviathan took a startled step back and Jr. spat out the skin with revulsion.  
"Ugh" He cried, surprised "What the...!"  
"Oh come-on, give me some credit." Came a voice from behind them. All three leviathans' heads whipped around to stare at a second Emma casually standing with one hand propped up against a tree. Jr. did a double take to the first Emma, who gave a mischievous little wave.  
"How?" Jr. questioned. The second Emma gave a little nod to the first who then reached up behind her ear and proceeded to pull her face off in a gooey slimy mess. Beneath the Emma skin was a small man with a boyish smile and golden hair.  
"Taadaa! Look ma, I'm a shape shifter!" The man grinned at the three stunned leviathan.  
"You didn't really think I would come alone, did you?" The real Emma said. As she spoke two more figures rolled out from behind the trees. The first was a large bear of a man with a dirty red beard and a dark sailor's cap. He opened his mouth to reveal two rows of needle sharp teeth. The second figure was a woman, hunched down on all fours with enlarged canines and inhuman eyes, who growled in a low monotone.

"Kill them" Jr. ordered.

The blond woman lunged at Emma, teeth wide and going for the throat. Emma caught the woman's neck with one hand and with the other drove her knife into the woman's heart so hard it pinned her to a tree. At the same time the wolf-woman launched herself through the air at the dark skinned man. He screamed and dark black blood splattered everywhere as she ripped his head off with her teeth.

The blond woman pulled the knife out of the space that should have held her heart, freeing herself from the tree. She descended on the wolf-woman from behind. Suddenly she was distracted by a low-pitched whistling from the vampire and her focus shifted to him. She sprang at him.

With one swift movement he moved out of the way at the last possible second and brought his homemade axe fashioned from bones down on her neck, severing it.

Jr. hissed in frustration. He drew a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Emma. He was about to pull the trigger, when a twig snapped behind him and he ducked, narrowly missing the swing of a bright sliver knife.

He stepped back, staring at the knife, and then at the little man who wielded it.

"You can't be" he whispered, shocked.

The little man went after him again, this time with more vigor, but the monster disappeared into a wave of black smoke.

"Everyone alright?" Emma called once they had recovered their breath.

"Madison?"

"Fine" The wolf-woman said. She walked over and punched the vampire in the arm. "I could have taken her you know. I didn't need your help" She told him wiping the black ooze off her face.

"That's not what it looked like from where I stood. And you're welcome." He said in a thick southern accent.

"Benny. You okay?" Emma questioned.

"Fit as a fiddle darling, how about you?" He asked in return, fatherly concern on his face. She waved it off.

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Came awful close with that bite though." Said the short man with the golden hair and the silver knife. "But next time one of _you_ gets to be the bait. I'm done with this shit."

"Alright, we need to dismember the bodies and pore the solution around them." Emma ordered, tossing Benny and Madison two bladders filled with the soapy liquid. When Gabriel moved to go help, she caught his arm holding him back.

"Hey Gabe, what did he mean 'you can't be'? You can't be what?"

Gabriel shrugged

"I don't know, he was probably still in shock about the two Emma's trick. Got to say, that was pretty smart of you, kid." He complimented her with a wink and slid out of her hold.

Benny and Madison were arguing again, nothing new there.

"We've gotta cut the bodies up completely and bury all the parts separately." Benny was saying.

"It doesn't matter." Madison countered "Their just going to put themselves back together again."

"Yes but this will slow them down."

"And annoy them. Which is always a bonus" Gabriel added.

"Madison's right" Emma said "We don't have much time, Jr will be gathering more Leviathans as we speak. We've got to get back to the caves."

Her team nodded, understanding an order when they heard one and got to work. They made sure that at least the heads were buried far away from the bodies (Gabriel took particular pleasure punting the man's head into the river) before taking off into the forest. Emma took one last look at the battle sight, black ooze splattered around as evidence, and then took off after the others.

It was nearly a thirty minute run back to the caves, but all four of them were more than used to such physical excursions and weren't bothered by it. They finally arrived at the base of a mountain that was surrounded by a fence of tall logs with pointed tips and a moat of murky, soapy water.

"HALT! WHO GOSE THERE" A voice called over the fence as the group waded through the shallow moat.

"Open up Nick, it's us!" Emma called back.

"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?"

"Since when do we have a password?" Madison whispered to Benny. He shrugged and shot a sympathetic glance in the direction of the voice.

"Give him a break, he's new. Poor kid got ganked only last week. Apparently he thought he was a big hot shot monster just because he drained a few girls when he was topside…"

"…..and now that he's seen real monsters, he's quaking in his boots." Madison finished for him and Benny nodded conformation.

"NICK OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Emma screamed, her face forming the frowny pouty face she only reserved for right before someone got their ass kicked. Even though he couldn't see her, Nick the new guy must have been a quick learner because he recognized the dangerous tone and quickly opened the gate to allow them access.

The foursome made their way into the vast network of caves that twisted and turned within the mountain. They past scores of creatures; vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, djinn, wendigo, and more who were all spread out in the tunnels like refugees. Each nodded to the group with varying levels of respect. A few even dared to show friendliness, and Emma had to fight to keep from grinning at them. (She was the fearless leader, fearless leaders don't grin unless it's to taunt their enemies).

When they got to a large cavern in the back, Madison and Emma made their way to the wash room to try and clean off at least some of the gross black slime. Gabriel was about to follow when a hand shot out and pulled him to the side.

"That was a fancy toothpick you pulled out back there Gabe." Benny stated with a friendly smile, even though his eyes told the other man he was very serious.

"Yep. Sure was." Gabriel said insolently, and made a move toward his original trajectory, but Benny pulled him back again.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Clearance sale at Walmart. Why, you want me to get you one next time I'm there?"

"That's an angel blade."

A silence fell between the two men, as Gabriel cocked his head to the side and peered at the vampire, as if to get the measure of him. In the almost six months he'd known the man, Benny had never seen Gabriel so serious. That in its self was enough to raise a few red flags.

"What's your point?"

"Where'd you get it?" Benny repeated, this time adding a little bit of a threat to his voice. "Did you find it here? Or did you bring it with you?" A light bulb seemed to flip on in Gabriel's brain, like he had finally figured out what Benny was asking. He smiled knowingly.

"It's not Castiels."

Benny blinked, the only outward sign he allowed himself to show his shock. Sure, that had been his exact worry when he saw the blade, he'd been worried about his old halo wearing travel companion, but never in a million years would he have suspected Gabriel to know that.

"You know Cas?"

Gabriel threw his head back and let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh yeah,…see Cas and me, we're practically _family_." He then smirked like he'd made the funniest private joke in the world and Benny cataloged it for analysis later.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fine. You got me" Gabriel said throwing his hands in the air as mock surrender. "I found it laying on the ground out in the woods after our last raid. I thought it was a pretty, shiny knife and decided to keep it. Didn't tell anybody because shiny things tend to disappear quickly in a place like this, you know that."

The vampire snorted. That was about as close to the truth as saying he fed on ketchup. Gabriel probably realized his story hadn't been bought and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Benny to challenge him. Instead Benny leaned down and whispered softly in his ear.

"Look, I don't know who…..or _what,_ you are. Frankly, I don't care. All I care about is seeing nothing happens to Emma. I've developed a soft spot for the gal and I'd hate to have to kill you."

Gabriel laughed and clapped Benny's shoulder friendlily.

"Then buddy, we're on the same side. I'm here to help the girl, same as you."

"Why?" Benny asked. He'd met Emma about three seconds after he'd come back to purgatory the second time and she'd saved his life from some leviathans. He'd been the first of her little followers and the two of them had developed an almost father/daughter bond. Looking after Emma had reawaken feelings in him Benny hadn't felt in decades. She reminded him terribly of his granddaughter, who he'd barely gotten to know.

But Gabriel was a relatively new addition, and while he and Emma had never been on bad terms, they didn't share the bond of trust Benny and Emma or Madison and Emma did. Gabriel had only recently worked his way into Emma's trusted inner circle.

"Let's just say; I owe her family a bit of a debt, and this is my way of paying it off." Gabriel said with a slight smile before walking away toward the wash room. Benny watched him go and pondered his words.

He was more than a little shocked and worried to hear Gabriel reference her family. As an Amazon, Emma was given abnormal strength and agility, somewhat similar to his own. They had encountered a few small groups of her kind in Purgatory, even a few from her tribe, but Emma wasn't welcome among them. In the eyes of her kin, she wasn't worthy because she had failed to complete her initiation into the tribe. Failed to kill her own father. This was an unforgivable failure in the eyes of the other Amazons who were stranded in the in-between world of purgatory.

They abandoned her and left her to fend for herself from the moment of her death/arrival, thinking she wouldn't survive long. They were wrong. Not only did Emma quickly learn to survive in the harsh new reality she found herself, she thrived in it. By the time she and Benny met, Emma made living in purgatory look easy.

It was Emma who'd found the caves and figured out that the soapy residue on the walls burned the Leviathans. She was the one who made a moat filled with the stuff around their strong hold, creating a safe haven from them. Word spread quickly, and soon they were taking in monsters left and right under the condition that they didn't kill each other or create chaos.

The result was a coalition of the weirdest assortment of monsters all following Emma's lead with varying levels of reluctance. She was a natural leader, quick to make decisions and listening to those around her before choosing the best option.

But they were quickly running out of space. Emma and Madison's weakness for taking in youngsters didn't help much. The tunnels were becoming overcrowded, and too many monsters stuck together in a small space wasn't a good idea for anybody.

That's why about three months ago, Emma had sat Benny and Madison down and informed them of her plan: take back purgatory from the leviathans.

Of course it was completely insane. No chance of working. Impossible. And they had told her this, over and over, but when Emma got an idea in her head, she could be rather stubborn about it.

So together they formulated a plan. Benny's experiences as pirate served to help devise raiding parties, and they split the occupants of the camp into teams of four or five. Each team would be assigned an area of the map to scout out for Leviathan activity and materials they could forge into weapons. They had been at it about a week before one of the teams hit the jackpot. The Leviathan home camp. A castle only about 20 miles away on a hill where the Leviathan 'Jr.' had taken up residence. It was the only building that anyone had ever seen in Purgatory.

And Emma wanted to take it.

* * *

 **A/N: So tell me what you think? Having a bit of writters block, so if this gives you any ideas's please feel free to share! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
